Rocky
Rocky '''the Baby Blockhead is an Uncommon Moshling in the Worldies set. They are based on the Easter Island Statues. Rocky has a great amount of physical strength and is made out of solid rock. Combination Biography They might be stony-faced and a little dense, but Baby Blockheads can be really helpful. That's because these super-heavyweights are very, very strong - hardly surprising as they're made from solid rock! They even sweat liquid concrete when lifting heavy objects - bad news for me, as I once stood in a puddle of Blockhead sweat for a little too long and got stuck. Thank you moshi I only lost my boots! Speaking of getting into trouble, Blockheads don't know their own strength and can sometimes break things, especially fingers when they're shaking hands. Crr-unch!!! Mini Bio Stoney-faced but helpful, these heavyweight Moshlings are very strong - hardly surprising as they're made from solid rock! They've even been known to sweat liquid concrete when lifting heavy objects. The trouble is they don't know their own strength and often get into trouble breaking things - especially fingers when they're shaking hands. Crr-unch! Character Encyclopedia '''Main Baby Blockheads like Rocky may look stony-faced, but they are always willing to lend a very strong helping hand. When they're not sweating liquid concrete from lifting heavy objects, they sit for hours and hours, just gazing at Potion Ocean. These heavy-weight hunks of rock can be a little dense! Solid as a rock ''' Rock and his Blockhead buddies don't realise their own strength, so they end up breaking things by accident. Monsters should watch their fingers when they shake hands with a Blockhead! But these hard-to-the-core Worldies do have a softer side too, as they love fluffy-wuffy rabbits! '''Rocking out! With a name like Rocky, it's not surprising to hear that the baby boulder absolutely loves rock music. This tough dude sure knows how to beat drums, hard! Data File Moshling type: Worldies Species: Baby Blockhead Habitat: Beaster Island Worldie chums: Liberty, Cleo, Mini Ben Notes * Bulging eyes stare out to sea. * Blockheads are always cracking up! The Official Collectable Figures Guide Baby Blockheads live on Beaster Island, where they sit for hours, staring out to sea, listening to rock music and wondering why they always sink if they venture into the water! Some Moshlings have tried telling them it's because they're made of stone, but the Baby Blockheads aren't the sharpest tools in the shed. They are very helpful though, and will use their great power to good purpose, sweating liquid concrete when they lift heavy objects. They're so strong, you need to be careful when they're shaking hands, as they can easily crush your fingers. Habitat These incredible bulks live on Beaster Island where they often sit for hours, staring out to sea. Traits Personality Rugged, thoughtful and brave. Likes Rock music and fluffy rabbits. Dislikes Weeds and jackhammers. Trivia *Rocky's appearance resembles that of a real-life Easter Island tiki head (without the body, hands and feet). *They share the same habitat as Benedict. *Rocky can change themselves into an inanimate Easter Island head. *Rocky is in Buster Bumblechops' search party. *they are the third species that are babies, the first being kissy and second cherry bomb Gallery Rocky1.png Rocky2.png Rocky3.png Rocky5.png Rocky6.png Rocky10.png Mash-Up Cards TC Rocky series 1.png TC Rocky series 2.png TC Rocky series 3.png TC Rocky series 4.png Figures Rocky figure normal.jpg Rocky figure glitter purple.png Rocky figure glitter orange.png Rocky figure gold.png Rocky figure scream green.png Rocky figure voodoo blue.png Rocky figure ghost white.png Rocky figure pumpkin orange.png Rocky figure brilliant blue.png Rocky figure advent.png Rocky figure shocking pink.png Rocky figure marble green.png Rocky figure spotty.png Collector card s1 rocky.png Rocky figure micro.png Go Do The Hoodoo MV BBBIAWBH search party.png MV BBBIAWBH wallawalla hooha.png MV BBBIAWBH shelby rocky.png Uptown Fifi MV UF Rocky.png MV UF Rocky and Pocito nope.png Other Robot_Rocky.png|Robot version Cuddly Rocky.png|In-game Plush toy JellyChatMoshling14.png RockySmashing.gif|Rocky smashing a rock, click to see animation. Rocky_bobble_bot.jpg|Bobble bot Baby Rocky.png|Baby Rocky Rocky backpack buddy.jpg|Backpack Buddy Rocky mashem s1.png|Moshi Monsters Mash'ems Rocky's Amazing Travels.jpg|Moshi Twilight Sleep Stories Rocky_Twilight_Doodle.png|A doodle of Rocky in Moshi Twilight Top trump orange rocky.jpg|Moshi Monsters Top Trumps Big Bad Bill Rocky.png Rocky_Egg_Hunt_Art.png|Egg Hunt art Rocky_Back.png Rocky_Excited.png Rocky_Flower.png Rocky_Lake_Neon_Soup.png Rocky_Sliding.png RockyMuddy.png Category:Moshlings Category:Worldies Category:Uncommon Moshlings